


Little Incentive, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh screwed up and Donna's on the warpath.





	Little Incentive, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A LITTLE INCENTIVE  
Author: Sheri  
Pairing: Josh and Sam  
Rating: PG  
Series/Sequel: None yet.  
Website: None  
Disclaimer: The television show The West Wing and all its characters and events are property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions and Warner Bros. Television.   
Summary: Josh screwed up and Donna’s on the warpath.  
Notes: None

**A Little Incentive by Sheri**  
  
Sam was just starting to make some headway on the Rotary Club speech when the door to his office burst open and a wild-eyed Josh Lyman charged in. “Hide me!” he shouted, immediately diving for cover behind his lover’s chair. The movement jostled Sam just as his fingers were poised to type the next paragraph.  
  
“Josh,” he said irritably. “What are you doing?”  
  
“She’s going to kill me.”  
  
“Who’s going to kill you?”  
  
“Donna. She reminded me three times this morning not to forget the Peterson meeting after lunch.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“I forgot the Peterson meeting after lunch.”  
  
“Josh, you’ve had Donna on the phone for days trying to set up that meeting for you. How could you just forget to go?”  
  
“I got busy. Besides, whose side are you on anyway?”  
  
Sam sighed heavily as he realized he had just typed the word “ekfnghdnc” because Josh had once again bumped into the chair trying to scamper into the other corner.  
  
“Dammit, Josh,” he scolded. “Would you please settle down?”  
  
“Promise me you won’t tell her where I am.”  
  
“No way. You made this mess and you’re going to have to deal with it. I refuse to be a party.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“But?.”  
  
“No, Josh! I’m very busy and I don’t have time for this.”  
  
“WHERE ARE YOU, JOSHUA LYMAN!!” Donna’s voice sounded out loud and clear as she approached from down the hall.  
  
“She’s coming!” whispered Josh in a panic. “Quick, hide me before she gets here!”  
  
Jostled for a third time as Josh crawled past his leg and under the desk, Sam finally stopped the pretense of trying to type. “What are you doing? You’re acting like a two-year old.”  
  
“Just get rid of her.”  
  
“I will not.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Josh, I love you. But you have to fight your own battles.”  
  
“I’ll never ask you to do this again.”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“Please?please?..please?.please‡se…..please???”  
  
  
“No.”  
  
Sam felt the fly of his zipper being tugged down. “Oh, hi Donna. I’m sorry but I haven’t seen Josh all morning. Have you tried the cafeteria?”  
  
THE END


End file.
